1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for fixing a gore to the ribs of a large umbrella used on beaches or in yards.
2. Description of Related Art
Large umbrellas may protect people from sunshine, wind etc. when enjoying leisure in yards or on beaches. However, the conventional large umbrella still has several drawbacks in its structure, e.g., the gore thereof cannot be fully extended and tends to be loosened.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.